


"Bond nonsense" [Jonathan Pine - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf., F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Jonathan Pine seducing you to gain information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bond nonsense" [Jonathan Pine - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

 

She’s dressed in an elegant gold dress, having a drink in the Hotel bar.

Jonathan Pine walks in wearing a gray suit.

He stands next to her and leans one elbow the counter before ordering.

_-Smoky scotch._

_-Neat_. –The barman says putting the glass in front of Jonathan.

_-You know it, Cott._

_-Pine._ –He says with a nod and a smile.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye; Jonathan notices as he takes his first sip of the night.

_-Why would a lovely lady lik-_

_-Don’t be such a cliché, Mr.Pine._ –She interrupts him.

He chuckles and she raises an eyebrow.

 _-I hope you’re not drinking to survive your shift. Otherwise I might have to stay at another hotel since the night manager here… is not trustworthy_. –She says with a sly grin.

- _It’s my day off._

_-And you will spend it here?_

_-I’m a guest myself sometimes. But why are you here by yourself, ma’am?_

_-I went to a small party. Didn’t stay too long. It was dull._

Jonathan shows a smile which fades at the sound of her next words.

 _-You know what I miss the most about my ex-husband?_ –She asks.

_-I’m afraid I don’t._

_-Richard Roper gives large parties and I like large parties. They’re intimate believe it or not. Ironically… intimacy is what killed my marriage. Lack thereof, to be precise._

His name almost burns Jonathan but he realizes that a tipsy and rancorous woman stands before him, and that’s exactly what he needs.

_-Would you like to sit at a table, Madame?_

* * *

Jonathan redirects the conversation as soon as they sit at a table, touching on meaningless topics such as the weather; strategically giving her time to let the alcohol levels rise in her blood.

He goes back to his main interest after a while.

 _-How was it? Being married to a… man like Mr.Roper? –_ He asks.

_-It was… treacherous._

_-What makes you say that?_

_-Some people can be beautifully charming and others can be charmingly evil, Mr.Pine_. –She mutters.

Jonathan studies her face in silence.

_-Were you aware of your husband’s business?_

She stares into his eyes, chuckles and stands up. He imitates her.

 _-It’s time for bed._ –She says.

_-Let me walk you to your room._

_-No, thank you._ –She declines.

 _-Just one more drink then._ –Jonathan says with a persuasive smile. _–I doubt that beautiful women go to bed this early._

* * *

The door swings open. She and Jonathan step into the room while kissing each other desperately. Not wanting to waste another second, they tear each other’s clothes off and topple onto the bed.

Jonathan’s on top of her. She touches his lips. Without breaking eye contact he enters her slowly, making her moan. He caresses her body, he kisses her; anyone would think Pine was making love.

She rolls on top of him, pleasuring him with the movements of her hips. Jonathan clenches his jaw and lets out a grunt. It’s as if they’re fighting for control, endlessly rolling on the bed. Soon, Pine takes his place on top of her again and holds her wrists above her head with one arm. The depth and rhythm of his thrusts intensifies. Beads of sweat start forming on their foreheads as they reach climax.

She whimpers and he buries his face into the crook of her neck, moaning in her ear and then cooing her.

* * *

Jonathan wakes up an hour later. She’s fast asleep beside him.

He gets up, puts his pants on and then his button down and coat, leaving the shirt unbuttoned as he walks towards the safe.

He opens it and takes out a few files. His eyes scan the pages.

His blood runs cold when he hears a gun being cocked behind him. He turns around to find her kneeling on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her body.

- _I knew you wanted them but I honestly thought there’d be a second night before you actually tried to steal those papers._ –She says in a careless tone while pointing a gun at him. – _Hand them over, Jonathan._

_\- I can’t do that._

_-Do you think you think you’re the only one who wants to bring Roper down?_

Jonathan frowns.

 _-Those papers are my life insurance. I will gladly give you copies some other time_. –She says.

_-Those papers will put him in jail._

_-All in good time. Seriously, Pine.  I’m the one with the gun here_. –She says holding her hand out.

_-Let’s negotiate._

- _You are very predictable… the James Bond nonsense I mean. Seducing someone in order to gain information?_

 _-I’m afraid I’m not Bond in this analogy of yours?_ –He asks dryly.

 _-The seducer became the seducee… -_ She says inching towards the door.

She doesn’t lower the gun. Jonathan pays attention to each of her movements.

_-Why did you lead me on? I’m impressed._

_-Mr.Pine… You men are so narrow-minded. I knew you wanted the files since you walked into that bar… I just wanted a good time. Girls have needs too. –_ She says with an evil smile.

Jonathan stands in front of her and presses his forehead against the gun barrel.

 _-How do you know about me?_ –He asks.

 _-I have my ways. Give me the papers, Jonathan_. –She threatens.

_-Pull the trigger._

Both of them stand still keeping their eyes fixed on each other’s.

In a swift movement Pine grabs her arm and bangs her wrist against the doorframe to disarm her. All is done with one hand, always keeping the papers safe in his other one.

She gasps in pain and he throws the gun across the room.

Jonathan backs her against the door, pressing his body against hers. She glares at him.

 _-We could work together._ –He says in almost a whisper.

Their faces are an inch apart.

- _I’m a lone wolf and so are you._

Jonathan’s nose slightly rubs against her cheek and her heart accelerates; they speak between lip brushes.

 _-You’re gonna get killed._ –He whispers.

- _Why do you care?_ –She breathes out.

She’s disarmed in every way.

Pine leans in and kisses her with passion; their confrontation had changed nothing between them. They still wanted each other.

He pulls away and slips the folded papers inside his coat.

She raises an eyebrow.

 _-You know where to find me._ –He says buttoning his shirt.

- _So you’re leaving me no choice._

Jonathan opens the door and looks at her.

_-I look forward to our next encounter, Madame._

He walks out the room.

She sticks her head out the door to watch him leave, knowing that somehow he wants to protect her, and also knowing that she’ll work with him.

_Work… and play._


End file.
